The present invention relates to trailers to be coupled to motor vehicles and more particularly to cars.
To increase the loading capacity, either as regards weight or as regards volume of cars, it has long been known to couple thereto a trailer constituting an external loading volume.
The presently commercially available trailers used for this purpose are of two types. The first type is based on a fixed structure which defines an intangible loading volume or which may optionally be varied by adding sides or racks which can be adapted by superimposing. Such a trailer is satisfactory for the main function of transporting loads, but causes a problem of storage when it is not in use in view of the fact that it is necessary to have a closed area offering a ground surface which is at least equal to the overall dimensions of the trailer in order to permit safe storage of the same.
The second type is a variant of the first in that it uses a structure comprising components which are normally assembled for use and which can be dismantled so as to reduce the overall dimensions of the trailer. Thus, when not in use, such a trailer can be stored within a car port or garage of conventional design used for the towing vehicle.
However, the presently available two types of trailer do not give satisfaction to users not having a completely closed personal parking or garaging location, because they cannot consider the acquisition of a trailer necessary for the occasional transportation of heavy or voluminous loads which cannot or cannot easily be placed within the vehicle or in its boot.